


The Glitch

by wolfenvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Near Death Experience, Parallel Universes, Storyline, Violence, relationships, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenvy/pseuds/wolfenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something happens to Stiles' dad - Derek and Stiles search for the cause of this.<br/>However, when they run into the towns new villain, they are spun into a world they couldn't ever imagine.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Stiles' and Derek go into a parallel universe where the supernatural doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features canon ships and references from the T.V Show. If you don't watch teen wolf. You may not understand.   
> Not ANTIStydia.

Chapter One 

On a colder day than usual in Beacon Hills, students gripped their papers tighter and held their bags closer in order for the wind not to whip them straight out of their hands.   
School was always dull for students after Christmas Break, the freedom was taken away at 9am every morning. So, it was not a surprise that Stiles' morning drive was accompanied by the miserable groans of his girlfriend Malia.   
"Could you cheer up? You growl less on a full moon," He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning forward slightly in his seat to pick out a decent parking space - he liked being closer to the gate, to avoid the rush of cars in the afternoon.   
"No, I can't cheer up," Malia grunted back, undoing her seatbelt and reaching below the chair for her school bag.   
"I have double maths today," She proceeded to moan.   
"Well, so do I," Stiles' gave a small smile as he exited the jeep.   
"You enjoy maths, you are good at maths," She joined him in walking up towards the school.   
"Well, You enjoy being with me in maths."   
"Ha-ha."   
The car park quickly filled with students, teachers and a few parents (accompanied by their very embarrassed children, of course). Stiles and Malia made a right at the gates - to join Scott and Kira, who were flicking through their time-tables.   
"I have double maths," Kira commented - her voice monotone.   
"Join the club," Their heads raised to see Malia with her arms crossed shivering.   
Stiles reaches out and places his arm around her waist- pulling her ever so slightly closer. 

"Hey guys, you ready for Econ?" Scott asked, the others responded with relieved sighs - Economics was the only lesson they could slightly bare.   
"Lets go." 

{✿} 

"-and that kids, is how you do it!" Coach finstock began to justify just how he had managed to flick the penny into the plastic cup so elegantly.   
Malia leaned forward and tapped her strawberry blonde friend on the shoulder.   
Lydia turned round immediately and raised her eyebrows.   
Her green eyes flickering between Malia and Stiles. 

"We're gonna hold a surprise party for my Dad tomorrow - any ideas?" Stiles explained, paying more attention than expected to Coaches party trick.   
"How would I know - I mean I would suggest the Lake House but well - last time things didn’t go too well and I doubt my mother will allow it."   
"What about the loft?" Scott suggested.   
"You really think Derek will allow us to throw a party again?" Stiles laughed slightly and rubbed his nose. "Our parties, they dont seem to go well."   
"I'm sure he will - if we tell him its for Sheriff."   
"Well, you can ask him - I doubt he will listen to me." Stiles leaned back and proceeded to listen to Bobby.   
Suddenly, Coach's penny made an unintended journey across the classroom, landing smack down on the center of Greenberg,s forehead.   
Coach tried especially hard to hide his laughter.   
"I'm terribly sorry Greenberg. If you wanna be a cry-baby, head to the nurses office."   
Greenberg rolled his eyes and placed his head on the desk, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. 

Stiles' winced as he looked towards Greenberg's desk.   
"That is no doubt gonna leave a bruise." He whispered, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

{✿} 

The laptop began to heat up on Stiles' lap. He handed it over to Malia, as he got up to retrieve a book from his shelf to place the laptop upon.   
"You're inviting Rafeal?" Malia cocked an eyebrow, as she proceeded to scroll down the virtual list of people they were inviting to the surprise party.   
"We can't leave Scott's dad out of everything Malia."   
"Just a little strange, that’s all." She replied.   
"What's a little strange?" Both their heads looked up to notice the outline of a figure standing at Stiles' bedroom door. Sheriff Stilinski leant forwards slightly and poked his head round the door.   
"Oh, nothing dad - just Beacon Hills in general." Stiles' gave a nervous laugh.   
"Hmm, okay." Sheriff looked up at Malia.   
"Staying here again Malia?" He gave a small smile, receiving a nod from his sons girlfriend.   
"She's part of the family now dad." He sat beside Malia and hugged her shoulder tightly. 

The Sheriff plainly smiled and left the room.   
"We don't want too many supernatural creatures... your dad has only just become accustomed to this lifestyle." Malia stated.   
"We don't know as many as you think." Stiles' pointed a finger at Malia and bit his lip.   
"But I get what youre saying." he said "I mean hell - i'm still becoming accustomed myself." he laughed.   
"Life would be so differen if none of this happened - we probably wouldnt have met." Malia said quietly.   
"Well then, I'm glad it did." Stiles smiled. 

 

"I'LL BE ORDERING PIZZA, IF YOU WANT TO CHOOSE A TOPPING - GET DOWN HERE."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stydia & Scalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a flashback. The flashback is written in the space between two '~'s.  
> I'm pretty sure Stiles Stilinski is 17, if not i'm sorry. Just go along with it :)

It was four o'clock on a Thursday afternoon. This meant that Deaton's vet clinic had been shut for half an hour already when Scott and Malia arrived. Deaton had called them up to discuss something important, Scotts fists clenched tightly at the thought of any more trouble in Beacon Hills.  
As they approached the door, Malia's phone vibrated in her pocket. She shuddered slightly at the feeling and reached into her pocket to retrieve it. It was a text from Stiles, asking if he should get a cake or not. Malia smiled to herself and restrained from cooing at his adorable self. Stiles wanted to come to hear what Deaton had to say but decided he had too much work to do preparing the party for that night. 

Scott lead the way into the clinic, and Malia shortly followed. Deaton was standing beside one of his metal tables, with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Scott felt his stress in the air, and walked slightly closer.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
Deaton inwardly sighed and put both hands on his table, leaning forward.  
"Something has come up." he spoke. "Or should I say, someone."  
Scott and Malia glanced at each other worriedly. 

"What is it Deaton?" Malia asked firmly, becoming agitated that he wouldn't just tell them.  
"There's a new character thats' been seen in Beacon Hills." he looked down.  
"He goes by the name of The Glitch, and he is very dangerous."  
"Well, what can he do?" Malia asked. Deaton walked round the table and towards his laptop. 

"If you think about a Virus on a laptop, it engulfs the software and plagues it with other images and sort of confuses the system." he wiggled the mouse.  
"Do you understand?" he looked back at the teenagers. 

"So, he confuses people?" Scott raised his eyebrows.  
"It's slightly more advanced than that, The Glitch was given his name due to him being able to travel through different parallel universes." Deaton opened a tab on his laptop and an image appeared.  
"He induces, what is very similar to something called lucid dreaming." He explained, gesturing for Scott and Malia to come nearer the screen.  
He pointed to the image of a man, shown as two separate figures. One man seemed to be no different from a regular person, whereas the other was slightly fainter and looked discolored. 

"This explains it." he said.  
"He can perform a sort of curse upon you, which makes your spiritual body separate from your physical body, it is called Astral Projection, he then pushes your spiritual body into a parallel universe which allows you to experience events like in reality."  
Malia bit her lip.  
"It doesn't sound too dangerous? I guess its like being on a hallucinogenic?" she shrugged. 

"That's where you're wrong. You would be unaware that you have been transferred into another universe, and therefore could end up staying in it forever if you make no effort of leaving." he explained. 

Scott ran his hand through his hair and stepped forward.  
"Well, we need to stop this guy! What does he look like?"  
Deaton closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking him in the eyes.  
"The Glitch is non identifiable by face, He is a shape-shifter. The only way to spot him, is by his very noticeable way of moving. He 'glitches'." Deaton made inverted commas in the air with his hands. 

"Hence the name, The Glitch." 

 

{✿} 

"Stiles." Lydia groaned, with a strong undertone of irritation.  
The innocent pale skinned boy turned round, holding a bright blue marzipan cake.  
"It's not happening." Lydia pointed a finger at the cake and turned round to ring a bell on the front desk.  
Stiles laboriously sighed and followed behind her, after placing the cake back onto the shelf. 

"I don’t see the problem with it." He murmured under his breath, as a small old lady pottered out from the back room and joined Stiles and Lydia at the desk.  
"It doesn't go with the balloons." Lydia spoke through her teeth, as she smiled in order the greet the lady.  
As Lydia began discussing what shade of cream she would like the icing to be on their cake, Stiles took the opportunity to look around.  
The cake shop used to be owned by one of Stiles' dads friends, before he moved to Switzerland and sold the place. As he caught his reflection in the glass of a case of wedding cakes, Stiles' mind filled with a flashback from ten years ago. 

~  
"Dad, Mum only likes Jam donuts!" Stiles' pulled on the corner of his dad's sleeve as they approached the birthday cake aisle.  
"Yes, but it's her birthday, she has to have a birthday cake." Stilinski explained, running his hand over the glass deciding what cake would fit the occasion best.  
Stiles grunted and crossed his arms in dissatisfaction.  
"What?" Stilinski laughed and turned to him, bending down slightly to reach the seven year old boy's eye-level.  
"I don't want to get her a birthday cake." Stiles sulked.  
"I want to get her Jam donuts." he pleaded, looking at his father.  
Stilinski sighed and stood up straight.  
"Fine." he said, picking up a bag jam donuts and walking over to the desk.   
~

Stiles' remembered that day as the best birthday celebration they had ever had. Claudia's eyes lit up when Stiles handed her the donuts with a small proud grin on his face. Stiles' knew she would love them.  
"Stiles." Lydia called, holding the door open slightly.  
"Come on, we're going." she said, escaping the shop.  
Stiles' wiped his eyes briskly with his sleeve, and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message for M, get ready for the private joke. <3

Chapter Three 

"Just come out and show me." Kira sighed, leaning against the wall.   
"Kira, this is terrible." Scott laughed slightly from behind the curtain, before he poked his head round, a poignant red ball in the center of his face.   
Kira raised her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.   
"Come on! You look great." she smirked, dragging the curtain further right to reveal Scott's whole outfit.   
He wore a brightly colored jumpsuit with large spots and shiny stripes in places.   
"I'm not spray painting my hair." He raised an eyebrow at Kira before turning round and looking in the mirror. 

That’s right. Stiles managed to convince Lydia to make the Sherriff's party fancy dress. Mostly so he could wear his were-wolf outfit. (He thought it would be ironic) It took a lot of arguing, but Lydia finally caved in, it was his dad's party after all.   
Although Stiles wasn’t shocked when Lydia took over the party planning, it's just in her nature really. 

However, Stiles did not exactly approve of Malia's outfit of choice. Malia had gone out on her own to pick her costume, and when she showed Stiles, he couldn’t help but think she had gone mad. Malia had decided that she would dress up as a duck. 

Yeah. 

Malia had gone all out, she had a giant body suit, which Stiles can only imagine she stole from a fast-food mascot and a rather large beak mask. Stiles had to admit to himself, she did look adorable. 

"Well?" she muffled under her beak. Lifting her arms by her sides and turning slowly.   
"Malia, I don't think so." He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at her.   
"Ugh, why?!" she grunted, pulling the beak off her face and dropping it to the floor, in obvious disappointment.   
"Please." a tear almost escaped his eye out of laughter.   
"You look ridiculous." he pointed at her suit.   
"Well, what do I wear then?" She said, "I have nothing else."   
Stiles' looked up and bit his lip as he thought. 

"I have an idea." He disappeared.   
Moments later, he appeared with an outfit in his hands. He handed it to Malia and she looked into his eyes with confusion.   
"Really?" She asked.   
He nodded, "Trust me." 

{✿} 

Stiles had to admit, the loft cleaned up pretty well.   
When Malia and Stiles first walked in they were greeted by Derek standing on a chair, pinning banners above the large glass window.   
Stiles smirked as he closed the door behind Malia. 

"Well." He spoke loudly, "I didn’t expect this much of you Derek" he winked as Derek turned round to respond to him, looking unamused.   
"It's not my fault that your friend is extremely threatening when she demands things." He looked over to Lydia. 

She was placing plastic cups along the back edge of Derek's table.   
"She's scary for a banshee." He murmured quietly.   
Lydia turned round, eyes wide.   
"You're just easily manipulated." She responded, "For a werewolf."   
Derek growled and turned his attention back to his staple gun. 

"Stiles!" Scott's voice traveled across the room.   
Malia let go of Stiles' hand and nodded towards Scott, who was standing in the corner holding his phone. Stiles walked over and put his hand on Scott's shoulder.   
"What's up buddy?" His eyes landed on the phone screen.   
"You invited my Dad?"   
Stiles coughed and looked over at Malia, who shrugged in response and made her way to Lydia. 

"Uh, yeah, I thought it was sort of inevitable if I was inviting your mom." Stiles said, sounding slightly hesistant.   
"That's alright?" he asked, "Right?   
Scott heavily sighed.   
"Well yeah, I just wished you would of asked me first, It feels weird including him in things like this, It's like I'm just inviting him back into my life you know? Like he was never gone." Stiles looked down and nodded. 

"Hey, you smell like shit, turn down the anxiety, I'm not angry at you don't worry, tonight will be fun." Scott reassured his friend. 

{✿}   
The party was in full swing, over a hundred supernatural and non-supernatural beings were on the dancefloor, throwing their arms in the air and swaying to Kira's decks.   
Even Scott was trying his hand at dancing, which earned very confused and cringed looks from Malia and Liam. Stiles was looking in the reflection of the large window, making sure his wolf is sat on his head perfectly. (He had been waiting a very long while to wear this, it had to be perfect) 

It was only when Scott stopped dancing, and stood wide-eyed towards the front door that Malia realized that her costume had been recycled. As she stood, in full sheriffs gear (stiles had leant her one of his dads outfits) she watched Rafael walk into the loft, a large beak attached to his face. Malia put her face in her hands and sighed. Stiles had clearly given him her outfit, when he refused to buy one of his own. 

Malia looked back at the nervous smile on Stiles face and they both burst into quiet laughter. Scott shook his head and went back to dancing, although his calm facial expression was replaced with one of deep embarrassment. 

"Everyone!" Lydia's voice filled the room, "He's coming!".   
Stiles ran over towards Malia, put his hands on her waist and led her behind a wall, where he crouched and watched the rest of the guests disappear behind curtains, under tables and into dark corners. 

From where he was crouched, Stiles did not have an amazing view of the front door although a small smile crept on his face when he noticed his dad's sheriff boots walk through the door, he had clearly just come from working a shift. 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, coming out from their crevices.   
Gaining a small yell from the guest, which wasn't as recognizable as Stiles had hoped.   
He looked up to see Parrish, standing at the door, soaked with rainwater, a very distressed look on his face.   
"Stiles." he panted, leaning against the door-frame slightly. "It's your dad." 

"He's missing."


End file.
